


baby i am hanging by a thread

by ladybugfemme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, pale kanrezi, underage alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugfemme/pseuds/ladybugfemme
Summary: Kanaya searches for Terezi on the meteor, and what she finds doesn't exactly make her happy.(title from Hanging By A Thread by Nickel Creek)
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Terezi Pyrope, implied Kanaya Maryam/Rose Lalonde
Kudos: 6





	baby i am hanging by a thread

**Author's Note:**

> even more shitty characterization from yourz truly also why do i like writin about people who need napz takin napz so much

You’ve been searching for Terezi for a long while, and you simply cannot find her anywhere. You’re not surprised, with all the meteor’s twists and turns and ups and downs, but her absence is growing a little worrying.

“Terezi?” You call out, hoping she will at least shout back. You stand and wait, but there is no response. You continue on.

After looking in a few more rooms, you turn down a corridor and peek into one of the many storage rooms. You glimpse a candy red croc sticking out from behind a stack of boxes. 

“Terezi, Is That You?” You ask. The foot twitches slightly, but you are met with silence.

You tread closer, peering behind the boxes. Terezi is sitting, back propped up by the wall, a few empty Faygo bottles scattered around her. Her eyes are half-closed, glasses discarded and she looks disoriented to say the least. 

Touching her shoulder slightly, you speak to her once more. 

“Terezi. Are You Okay? Wake Up, Dear.”

Her eyelids shoot wide open, giving you an unobstructed view of the red pits in her skull. 

“H3Y, K4N4Y4444!” She slurs, “WH4T’R3 YOU DO1NG H3R3?”

“Well I Was Looking For You Because You Disappeared Rather Suddenly And Frankly It Was Quite Worrying. I’ve Found You Though Now So If I May Inquire If You Are Alright You Appear To Be Quite Inebriated.” 

“1′M F1N3? JUST, YOU KNOW, H4NG1NG OUT.”

“You Are Clearly Not Just Hanging Out You Are Very Obviously Drunk In Fact I Could Hardly Understand Your Words Just Now As You Are Really Slurring Your Words.”

“SO WH4T 1F 1′M 4 L1TTL3 T1PSY?”

“You Are Far Too Young Too Be Drinking Especially In These Mass Amounts And You’ve Been Somewhat Intoxicated Most Times I See You Now. I Believe It Is Clear You Have A Problem.”

“1 DON’T, H4VE 4 PROBL3M, 1′M F1N3, 1′M F1N3...”

“Terezi. I Think Maybe You Should Sleep This Off And We Can Speak About This Later. I Don’t Believe You Are In A Proper State To Have This Conversation. You’ll Feel Better After A Nap.”

“...OK.”

“I’ll Carry You To A Better Spot.”

You move your position to slide your hands under her back and knees. You’re more than a foot taller than her and strong as steel, so you lift her chubby form with ease, holding her bridal style. She wraps one arm around your neck and rests her head against your chest.

“YOU SM3LL L1K3... C4NT4LOUP3...” She observes. Then, turning her face to bury it in your chest, she lets out a sound.

Is she crying?

It’s so sudden, and you don’t understand why she’s sobbing into you, but you try your best to pap and shoosh her with your arms full.

“Shhh, Shh, It’s Alright,” you whisper as you start to walk out of the room and down the corridor. 

It takes you a decent number of minutes to carry her all the way to her respiteblock, and by then she’s completely quiet, the soft rise and fall of her chest her only movement. You set her down gently on the thing called a “bed” the humans alchemized for everyone. She shifts in her slumber to lay on her stomach, head turned to the side. 

You cover her in a blanket you find thrown to the floor, and press a kiss to her forehead. The corners of her mouth turn up slightly, full black lips curling.

As you leave the room, you turn the light on- to help her sleep better, most trolls are used to the light creeping in just slightly through the blinds as they doze- and glance back at her one more time. 

You are filled with concern and sadness. It’s been so rough for her, she must be feeling so much, and she’s turning to soporifics to get through it, and none of it is good and you only hope you can manage it.

She snores and rolls over a bit. You close you eyes, exhale, and leave her to rest.


End file.
